


Blur

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Yuuri is cold. Viktor is giddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victuuri fluff because I've been feeling kinda not great lately. This is not by best work but who gives a fuck.

The first thing Yuuri noticed after moving to St Petersburg was that Russia was fucking cold. Which, duh. Yuuri wasn’t stupid, he knew it was going to be cold; according to google the average temperature in July was a balmy 18ºC, but _knowing_ it was going to be cold and _feeling_ that it was cold were two different things. And it wasn’t July. It wasn’t just below room-temperature outside. It was January and fucking -5ºC. And Yuuri had gotten into the habit of putting his pyjamas and a jumper into the tumble drier as soon as he got home. And now that he was curled up in bed in his toasty pyjamas with Viktor and a mug of tea, Yuuri finally felt _warm_ for the first time since he got out of bed that morning.

“You’ll get used to it, solnyshka.” Viktor said, nuzzling his face in Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri only hummed in response, hands wrapped around his mug. Viktor was maybe hoping for actual _words_ , so he stole Yuuri’s glasses.

“Hey!” Yuuri yelped, putting his cup down so he could try and get his glasses back.

Try. He couldn’t really see very well.

“Vitya, give ‘em back!” Yuuri whined, giggling as he clumsily wrestled until he had his fiancé pinned to the bed.

It was only then that Yuuri realised Viktor had put the glasses on.

“Do I look cute?” Viktor asked, readjusting them.

Yuuri squinted, “You look blurry.”

“Blurry and _cute?”_

“Yes.”

Viktor kissed his nose.

“Take a picture,” Yuuri smiled, “I want to see properly.”

Viktor grabbed his phone and pulled Yuuri into the picture with him. After spending way too long messing with the lighting on his phone camera, Viktor finally took the photo, and Yuuri kissed him on the cheek just before the click of the camera shutter.

There was a bit of motion blur, but the photo was adorable.

“Do I look cute not-blurry too?” Viktor asked,

Yuuri smushed Viktor’s cheeks as he kissed him on the lips, “Of course you do, anata.”


End file.
